Team Possible: Death and Rebirth
by GargoyleSama
Summary: Chapter 22 is UP! When one piece dies the other pieces must still form the total picture.  From the ashes another Team Possible rises. AU PreSeason 3
1. It ends and begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Disney does. Please Disney do Kim Possible: The College Years. That would give us 65 more episodes. Or let Cartoon Network Pick it up for Adult Swim. I can think of some people here that I would love to see their stories animated. This is not one of them.

Authors Notes: Some may view this as I want to kill Kim off. It is not. The weather has turned wet and cold, as usually happens around here this time of year. As such my mood is darker than normal and leads me to stories such as this. It could have as easily been Ron that died, but that would not produce the outpour of emotions. It is always more tragic for the beautiful people of the world to die than those who are not in most peoples eyes. Luckily I have eyes of my own.

The slate gray sky wept along with Ron Stoppable. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We commend the body of Kimberly Anne Possible to the Earth and her soul to thee oh, Lord."

It had been four days ago. Kim was walking home from where the helicopter dropped them off from their latest and now last mission. It had just started raining that late night and she made sure that Ron had gotten home. He had twisted his ankle on the mission dodging the Death Tops of the Senors. She didn't see the car coming in time to avoid it. It turns out that the man behind the wheel was well over the legal limit. The result was not pretty. Kim was pronounced dead at the scene, the man was okay except for a few cuts. He was charged the next day. His conviction was all but certain. None of this helped.

Ron was broken out of his own thoughts by the hand on his shoulder. "Ronald, son, it's time." Ron nodded and walked forward to the grave.

"KP was my best friend, you all know that. We did almost everything together. Even when the other didn't sometimes. Just to be near each other was enough for us. I know no one expected this," he wiped a tear from his eye that had leaked out. "People will say that this is a tragic way to die. All ways are tragic. This had no purpose. Kim's life was full of purpose. That is why we are all gathered here. To pay respect to that. From baby sitting to being a leader in school, from saving the world to saving a cat in a tree, from being a daughter and sister to being the best friend of someone that didn't deserve it. She did all of these things. We loved her, and she us. The world is darker today, and we weep. A candle has gone out, but this candle has lit so many more. We must take her memory with us into the dark future, for as she lit the way and strove against the darkness so will we. If we do not, then we honour not her memory. Till we are together again, KP."

Ron knelt and placed a stone on the ground and slowly returned next to his place next to the Possible family. The rest of the service was a haze to him. He barely recognized people as they came by the casket and then the family to offer their condolences. There were some that he was surprised to see, such as Bonnie. He saw her mouth move and words come out, but nothing registered in his brain. She was followed by Tara and the rest of the Cheer Squad; they left a pair of pom pons. There was Josh; he left a piece of paper at the grave. Brick and a few representatives from the football team left a helmet; they placed it to shield the picture and pom pons from the rain.

Ron looked up as the people finished passing and saw a figure in the distance watching. He could make out the dark forest green trench coat and wide brimmed hat. "Ronald, we are leaving would you like to come with us? Your parents said it was okay."

"I, I am going to stay here for a little bit. I will be over after a while."

"What about a ride? It's pouring," inquired Mrs. Dr. Possible in her motherly tone.

"I think I might have that covered. I will call if I don't," he hugged her tight. "I will be okay."

He watched them leave and waved to them. He turned around to see the figure at the grave kneeling in the dirt and mud. He walked cautiously towards the figure.

"It's okay Stoppable; I'm just here to pay my respects," she said as she stood.

Ron looked down and saw a green rose with a black stem on the grave. Shego turned around and Ron could tell that there was more than rain wetting her face. She grabbed him and pulled him close in a hug and started to cry. Slowly the blond teen put his arms around her and let his tears flow also.

Slowly the tears abated their flow and were replaced by sniffles, Shego guided the teen to some chairs that had not been taken away from the service and sat him down and then moved a chair in front of him to sit.

"Want to talk it out?" the villainess asked.

This was met by a shake of the head from the teen hero. "Well then let me start. Don't worry about the world. Worry about yourself for now. Drakken is broke up about this also. I came because I am a bit less conspicuous, also the family doesn't know me personally. We aren't going to plan anything till things are better, if then. Without Kimmie around it wouldn't be any fun. I mean who could stand up to me in a fight? Honestly the past year hasn't been about world conquest. It's been about seeing who the best was and how we improved. A couple of months ago Drew started to get some help. Turns out he is bi-polar and OCD. Guess that all the geniuses have problems."

Ron looked up at her. "Don't let him know that I said that. He is brilliant in theoretical areas. In the application he is a total loss. That's where his problem lies. Mine is… well, I crave excitement. I want it. I need it. Think all of the times the plans were so lame that all that happened were Kim and me fighting in some dangerous location that made NO sense. I am addicted to it. Now my main supplier lies here," she looks up to Ron. "We have made calls to all the regulars. Everyone is going to lay low for a while out of respect. It took a bit to convince Dementor, but Monty and I were able to do it," she stood up and handed Ron a card. "That's my card. The number is toll free. If you ever need to talk about anything, or need help dealing with anything, call me, beep me. I know it isn't the same, but no one else out there can relate to you about the excitement factor that you and Kim had. I can come close, but from the other side."

She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Ron Stoppable, you are not alone. You have friends and family, and believe it or not you have respect of your rivals," she turned to leave, but glanced back, "I even got Hego to say that the Naco is good."

"Thanks, Shego," he said as she started to walk away.

"See you around, Stoppable."

Ron sighed deeply and shoved the card into his pocket. He heard the rain increase and saw lightning as he heard the thunder crack. "SHEGO, wait!"

She turned around, the water streaming off of her hat and coat. He hurried up to her becoming drenched in the process. "What is it?"

"Could you… give me a ride?"

"Sure," she gave him a half smile and guided him to where she had parked her bike. She pulled out a black rain poncho and handed it to him. "Here this will help keep you from getting wet to the bone, and this will make sure we aren't breaking any laws," she handed him a black and red helmet.

He slid on the poncho and was surprised that the helmet was a fairly good fit. Shego looked at him and smiled. "That will work. I still have my image to maintain," she said as she put on her own green and black helmet. Ron noticed the pattern was the exact reverse of the one he wore as he straddled the bike behind her.

"Hold on tight, but don't get any ideas of you will learn to fly at sixty miles an hour."

Ron nodded though she didn't face him and put both hands on her hips and gripped. When she felt the grip she powered up the cycle and started to head out of the cemetery. "Where are we going?"

"To KP's… I mean the Possible's."

"Just squeeze twice for me to turn, with both hands to stop."

Ron nodded as she gunned the bike into full motion. Ron instinctively leaned down to match her. After a few false turns and stops from squeezing from fear or exhilaration, Ron got the hang of guiding her through the road maze known as Middleton.

After fifteen minutes Shego let the bike glide to a stop in front of the Possible's residence. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Shego," Ron said as he was taking off his helmet and poncho.

"Keep them. You can give them back to me the next time you see me."

"What makes you so sure I will see you again?"

"There was more than one reason that you followed Kimmie around the world. You were her friend, yes, but you got addicted to the excitement also. I could tell by your reactions when I was driving."

She revved up the bike again and turned to leave. She looked back, "Oh and Ronnie don't lose that number. It's the only one that you have."

Ron stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the card there as she disappeared into the storm.


	2. A Call in the Middle of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the characters there in. I do own a couple of ideas that I would be willing to sell for the right price.

It was three in the morning, the house was quiet except for the occasional night time sleeping sounds coming from the Stoppable's bed room. Three days ago Ron had eulogized his best friend and partner and had only nightmares when he closed his eyes. Everyone at school cut him a wide berth, which he appreciated. Monique coddled him, others babied him. No one treated him normally.

He sighed for the he forgot how many time. He looked around the dimly lit room His desk was now a memorial to Kim instead of it's normal appearance. In the center was the program to the funeral and his handwritten eulogy. _I need to get that framed to give to the Drs. P,_ he thought. His eyes caught the card.

He picked it up and looked closer at it. He half smiled; it was the closest he had come to smiling in a week. It was done in both black and green ink. Ron nodded thinking of Shego. _If you ever need anyone to talk to, call me._ Ron picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" answered a groggy, angry voice after the fifth ring.

"Shego? Is that you?"

"Yeah, what the Hell do you want?"

"Sorry if this is a bad time, I'll call back later."

"WAIT! Ronnie, I didn't realize it was you. I'm slow to wake up sometimes. What time is it anyway?"

Ron looked at his clock and frowned, "It's three, I'm sorry. I should have thought of that first."

"No, no. I said anytime, you didn't know any better, and you wouldn't have called me unless you were ready or at your wits end."

"...yeah, how did you know?"

"Observation. Plus, being around you so much you get to know someone. Give me a minute to change phones to the cordless."

Ron heard the sound of a receiver being put down and someone getting up. He thought he heard the sound of a groan and then footsteps. Ron heard a click and then Shego's voice, "Okay, this way I can get some coffee while we talk. So what's up?"

"I don't know. Nothing is right. I don't know if I can go on. I, I don't want to..."

"Keep living? Sure you do."

"How do you know."

"Like I said Ronnie, I know you. You will keep going on because you have to keep going. Kimmie would have wanted you to keep on living. If you do what has run through your head she would kick your ass all over eternity and try to kick it back. We both know this. Plus, who will take her story to the world? Who will make sure that the real Kim Possible is never forgotten? Not the crime fighting world saving Kim. The best friend, pick you first because you are her friend no matter what anyone else thinks of you Kim."

Shego paused and the silence on the other end was broken by the sound of breathing. She knew that he was still there and that was a good thing. "You want to know when I had the hardest time with her, Stoppable? When I put a dig in about you. That vixen usually held back her kicks and punches, but if I mentioned something derogatory about you, watch out."

"Really?"

"Believe it. I got x-rays of the broken ribs to prove it. The girl had majour issues about people putting you down. The only time I ever heard you stick up for yourself is when Drakken forgot your name."

"When everyone forgets it."

"I don't forget it. Don't blame them though. Some people are naturally that way. Kim was the face and even you made sure that the spotlight was always on her."

"Shego, I ... want to thank you for the ride. It helped. For a few minutes I ... forgot. I got lost in the speed. It was like she was here again."

"No problem, listen. I'm still in the area, want another ride? I could be there by four."

"Sure, then I can return your stuff."

"They're your stuff, think of it as a conciliatory gift. A small way to help make amends to all the hell that we put you through. Make sure you have your clothes on for school. I'll make sure you get there on time. Toodles."

Ron hit the end button and sat on the bed. He looked at the red numbers on the clock and figured he had about thirty minutes before he needed to get ready. It wouldn't be the first time that he went to school without sleep. He wrote out a note telling his parents not to worry. He picked up his Kimmunicator and frowned. He flipped up the screen and waited a moment for Wade.

"Hey, Ron. What's up?"

"Hey, Wade. I am going out for a bike ride with Shego. I wanted someone to know. Just in case."

"Whoa, you said Shego? Why? How did she get in touch with you?"

"I called her. She gave me her card after the funeral. Every thing is cool; I just need to get out for a while, and I am sure that this will help. She is going to drop me off at school. I will swing by KP's locker to let you know that things are frosty. Besides, whats the worst that could happen?"

"Ron, she could...," Wade stopped when he saw Ron's 'Yeah, So?' expression. "Be careful, buddy. Wade, out."

_Yeah she could kill me. Then I would be with KP again. I am not that lucky,_thought the teen as he put on his school clothes and then the poncho. He grabbed the helmet and note and left the room. He quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton and polished off the contents. Closing the fridge, he placed his note on it and then threw away the empty container.

He walked out of the door and to the curb. He looked at his watch and noticed it was ten till, then he heard the slight scream of the bike.

AUTHORS NOTES: The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. I think. I have to decide if it is the way I want to go first. Thank you for the reviews.


	3. The Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story that originally appeared in the episodic Docu-drama known as Kim Possible.

Ron was surprised. Hurtling through the streets of the Middleton at sixty plus miles an hour without regard to stoplights or stop signs did not send him in panic. His pulse was pounding; he could feel the blood throb in his neck and hear it in his ears. He was ALIVE for the first time in over a week.

He felt the engine scream as it accelerated up the side of Mount Middleton. Shego didn't let up on the throttle till the bike roared to the look out ledge. She stopped the bike and let it idle down before killing the engine. Ron got off the bike and removed his helmet, Shego followed suit and they looked out over the cityscape together.

"The last time I was up here it was with KP. We would come up here every so often to 'remember why we did what we did' as she would say. She would say that our jobs were to serve and prevent, not just protect. We would sit up here for a few hours just quiet. In silence…"

He felt Shego's glove on his hand. "Then let's do that." He nodded and looked over the sleeping city. After thirty minutes or so to Ron's estimation he turned to her.

"I know you used to be a hero. A real one, the world lost one. Maybe it needs one back."

"Yes it does, but that's not me. Kim was a hero; I was her dark reflection. She was me except she made the right choices. You need to find someone else that knows the hero business. They might need some training, but I bet you can think of someone," she paused and waited for it to sink in. He just looked away, back to the city.

"You know I've talked to Fiske. I know you can fight when you have to fight. Even got some files about a certain mutated camper and the person that can bring him down by himself, no matter what the papers say. Not to mention…"

"SHUT UP! I am NOT a hero. Kim was the hero; I was just sidekick, the comic relief."

"Tell it to someone that doesn't know better. Senior keeps very detailed records. I know you schooled Junior; it was before I trained him, but you still go toe to toe with him. You could do this."

"NO, I can't. With Junior I had a new hair do, with Gill it was at Wannaweep. That is a power place for me. Against Monkey Fist the mystical monkey power kicks in."

"And it has nothing that in the crux of a truly dangerous situation you stop thinking and let yourself do what you know you can do deep down. Stoppable, fight me," she growled igniting her hands in that sickly green flame.

"Wh-what?"

"You want me to be the hero? Fine. You beat me and then I will be the hero, but if I beat you, and I will, you will get your head out of your ass, get trained, and give me some fun!"

"You are crazy!"

"No, I am not. I am frustrated, there is a difference. Frustrated makes me mean," she said as she dove toward him slashing the air in front of him. He grabbed his helmet as he back pedaled and swung up at her. She spun to dodge the blow, but before she could counter Ron's foot struck and caught the inside of her forearm putting her off-balance. Both backed up to regain balance and position.

"You see Ronnie? You have what it takes. A little polish and experience and you will be ready. I trained Junior and he had no real skills to start with. You already have some training and I know you would have the drive. I can get you to a point that a certain someone would take notice of your skills."

Ron rolled towards Shego and brought the helmet down in an arc to connect with her hip; she easily did a back handspring away. "What are you talking about? Tell ME!"

"According to Monkey Fist there is a pretty little ninja girl that you are all wet for. Bet she would return the favour if you prove yourself a real hero. So what about it Ronnie, are you going to take me up on my offer?"

Shego sprang at him and landed on her hand and sprang up in a kick which Ron easily dodged right into a handful of dirt and sand. As he was trying to clear his eyes Shego reached from behind and held him tight around the throat with her arm.

"Good but not good enough. Give it up, Ronnie. From here I can choke you out, or snap your neck. That's without my powers," she felt his tense body relax. "That's better. We will start training Monday. That gives me a chance to work out the regimen," she said flexing her hand and forearm. "You have a kick like a mule. Did you know that?"

The beaten teen looked up at her, "No, I didn't. I am not going to learn how to be a villain."

"You haven't been listening to me. I am going to train you to be a heeeeroooo."

"That wasn't a line then? Not a trick?"

"No, we need heroes, Ronnie. They make it worth while. Some need them to try to live up to, others need them to go against. We define ourselves by our opposites sometimes. Right now I don't have one. Lots of bad guys don't. The problem, before you get the crazy idea that without heroes there would be no villains, is it ups the ante, raises the bar of the bad to bring out a hero."

"So, I guess the only person right now is me?"

"Got it in one, let me give you some incentive. From how Monkey Fist described her; your little ninja girl sounds fun. One year from when we start training I am going to go after her, no holds barred, and I am going hard. Think of how I can make her scream and writhe. That is unless someone else gives me enough fun. And if you don't train, then I will go after her now."

Ron felt the bile rise in his stomach and could taste the rage that built at the thought. "You don't go anywhere NEAR her."

"Good, good. So we start Monday? I thought so. Calm down. Your buttons are WAY to easy to push. The sun is about to come up. Sit and enjoy the sunrise," she said patting the ground next to her friendly.

"I wouldn't go after her. I just wanted to make you realize that you have it in you to do this. Think about it. I could have taken out any number of yours or Kimmie's families at any time."

Ron was silent and gazed as the rays of the sun started to chase away the night. He watched in awe as if it was the first time. The sun was the same colour as Kim's hair and it shone bright forcing away the darkness. He didn't notice Shego getting up and sitting behind him. His gaze was still locked on the rise of his new inspiration as she started to rub his shoulders and then his tears flowed forth.

After the sun finished its appearance and was a full orb he turned to Shego and looked softly at her. "Let's get you to school; you don't want to be late. And don't look at me like that. I am doing this for me. Besides, I already have someone," she turned on her boot heel and walked back to the bike. They put their helmets on and got onto the bike in silence.

The bike roared to life and they were off zooming down the mountain road toward the wakening town. Shego stopped at a small diner so they could get some breakfast. As they walked in the waitress smiled at them and waved, "Hey, Shelia, bring in your boyfriend today?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He just hasn't been eating good and thought he could use a good meal before school."

Ron heard the waitress laugh as the sat down. "Shelia?"

"Yeah, you don't think my momma would name me Shego did you? Shelia Anna-Maria Goh if you must know. Call me Shelia again, and I will make sure you wish I broke your neck up there."

"What will it be, Dears?"

"Two eggs over easy with a side of wheat toast," said the villainess.

"Same here," answered the teen.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please, for both of us."

After the waitress had walked away, the raven haired woman leaned forward, "You constantly surprise me, Ronnie. I was sure you were a bacon kind of guy."

Ron held up his index finger and pointed to himself, "Jewish, no pork."

"I never thought in the surveillance that we did that you would let something like convictions get in the way of good food. You have this hero thing in hand. Sacrificing what you want for your convictions is good training. That is one of the things that caused me to take the path that I did."

They sat in silence as the coffee was delivered to them. After a few minutes of silence and waiting the food showed up.

Author's Note: For those that thought that Shego would turn back hero, not here. She is not all bad, but doesn't want to be the good guy. When it comes down to it she will do what she feels like doing. Not necessarily evil, but not good, she is in a paradigm unto herself when it comes to morality. This was not intended to be a Ron/Shego pairing story, though who knows what training methods she will use. Though there will be a relationship it is between someone besides Shego. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that I can live up to everyone's expectations of my stories.


	4. Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters if Kim Possible. Disney does, and this is not to be seen as a claim to them. I make no financial gain from this story.

Authors Notes: If someone guessed the way this story is going should I continue? I say yes. There may still be a twist or two left that may not be obvious.

The green and black bike screamed towards the high school while weaving between people and vehicles a like. Shego brought the bike to a skidding stop in front of the steps of the school. There was a crowd gathered around the bike in a combination of awe and fear. Ron got off the back of the back and took off his helmet. The combined sound of the gathered assembly of people could be compared to a pin drop.

"Thanks for the ride. By the way I didn't have to be here till eight."

"You said seven thirty," growled the green clad driver.

"I lied; I wanted one last thrill."

"I am so going to love next Monday. Later, Stoppable." She gunned the throttle and did a wheelie out of the immediate area and accelerated till she was out of sight.

"What? Is there an assembly I didn't know about?" asked the blond teen to the stunned gathering.

With no answer he shrugged and walked towards the main doors. He saw Bonnie and her court sitting next to it. _Probably talking about who is next on their bitch about list now that Kim is..._ He couldn't bring himself to say it this time.

"Hey, Ron. Wait up a minute!" yelled Bonnie.

"Rockwaller, I am not in the mood. I was actually broken out of a funk not be put back into one by your antics."

"Ron, it's not like that. We need to talk to you. Please listen to Bonnie," asked Tara, who had moved in front of him. "This isn't like that, please?" She used her eyes in the innocent plead that only she could. Ron's resolve to blow off Bonnie was gone.

"Okay, you have five minutes."

"Ron, it's like this. Since Kim... isn't here anymore, the cheer squad is short. We need someone else." Ron looked at the floor, only to have his chin pulled up by Bonnie. "Don't zone on me now. This would be the same if she had moved, or I had or someone had a broken leg and couldn't be on the squad anymore. We are wanting to hold try outs next Friday. We think it would be good if you were there to help us decide. We need someone like Kim. You may see something that we don't. As mascot, you are a member of the squad also. So would you at least think about it?"

The request shocked Ron. "Uh, yeah, I'll think about it."

"Thanks Ron, Don't be late for class. Detention means that practice time is taken away and we need you there," Bonnie and the crowd turned to leave. As they left Tara was in the back.

"Tara!"

She turned around, her platinum hair swishing. "Yes, Ron?"

"Thanks for not letting me blow off BonBon. I owe you."

"Buy me a drink at lunch and we will call it even."

"Do you just want the cash so you can get it? I mean I am not usually allowed anywhere near your table."

"Well, then, I will just have to sit at yours. See you in Chem, second period." The blond turned and strolled away, her hips swaying in accents to her hair.

Ron, dumbfounded, watched her depart. She shook himself from his stupor and went to Kim's locker. He dialed in the combination and opened it. There was Wade already on the screen.

"Here I am, Wade. All is fine. No need to worry and tell GJ to stand down."

"How did you... I didn't... Okay, Ron."

"One more thing. Starting Monday I am going to be training with Shego."

"WHAT?"

"Amp down, Wade. She is going to help me with my fighting and other abilities. If I don't, well there may be some bad repercussions. Plus, I need to do this for me, and for Kim."

"I want you to keep me in on all that goes on. For your safety."

"Okay, Wade. Plus you can do analysis to see if there is anyway that I can improve that she can't."

"RON STOPPABLE PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE," blared over the intercom.

"Got to go, Wade. Barkin bellows. Ron out."

He shut the locker and headed for the office. _I wonder what I did now?_

Authors Apology: The chapter is short, but this is a logical stopping point. Hope you enjoy.


	5. A Pillar

Disclaimer: I still have not secured the rights to the Disney property known as Kim Possible, though my wife does want to go to Disney World.

AUTHOR NOTES: Some may predict the course of this story. Yes, Yori is here. There are some paths that I am going to explore that may be interesting.

Ron rounded the corner leading to the office. He hadn't been able to think of anything that he had done, or not done as the case was some times. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Mr. Barkin's secretary ushered him straight into his office that was never a good sign.

When Ron entered he saw the assistant principal at his desk as happy as always. _Oh boy, detention time, and this is after Bonnie said don't be late for practice. _"Stoppable, thank you for joining me today, I heard about your stunt getting to school today. I trust that it is not going to be a common occurrence."

"No, Sir, one time situation. I misread my watch and my ride was adamant about getting me to school on time."

"I can appreciate the sentiment. The safety on the other hand… but I am going to let it slide since it was an obviously a skilled rider and no one was hurt. Just don't take so many risks in the future."

"The risk was why I did it. It's what I was missing."

"I was afraid of that. I knew some men like that back in the war. They became addicted to the combat rush. Not many of them are still alive. Thrills are one thing, Stoppable, but there are other things to live for."

"I know. It's just that without Kim… there is something missing, more than just her. I used to help make a difference. I am going to start to try again, a little at a time."

"Good man. I have a way for you. We have a new student starting today and she happens to be in all of your classes. I would like for you to be her guide. She's from our sister school in Japan; I think you might have met her."

"Maybe, there were a lot of people…"

Mr. Barkin pushed his intercom button. "Please send in Miss Oshinko."

Ron's eyes seemed to explode. "Ah, I see you did meet her."

The door seemed to open in slow motion and through it stepped Yori, again in slow motion. "Y-Yori?"

"Ohayo Ron-san, thank you for being my guide in school."

"No problem, Yori? What are you doing here?"

"I have been elected to study abroad, and since we have had such fortune in the past with the exchange program it was determined that I should come here."

"Yes, Stoppable, and I expect that she will not be late to any classes, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Barkin. We need to start for first period then."

"Thank you for the honor of being here, Barkin-sensei."

"You are quite welcome Miss Oshinko."

The two teens left the office and when they were in the halls. "Yori, what is going on? You can tell me the truth now."

Yori turned to him and looked at him in a serious demeanor. "Stoppable-san, we have heard about your great loss, even at Yamaguchi. I have finished my lessons and the masters thought my skills would be best served to make sure that you are okay. Mentally you are vulnerable. If you were attacked now almost anyone will destroy you. The school can't allow that to happen."

"I'm okay. No one will attack for a while. All of Kim's enemies have called a truce out of respect, even Monkey-Fist."

"He has great honor. He knows that if he attacked you now that you would not be able to combat him at full effectiveness, thus tainting his victory."

"So the only reason you came is because someone decided that I need a babysitter."

"No, Ron-san, there is another reason. I know your loss is great. You lost your best friend, and someone that was near to your heart. In the little time that you were at the school I would like to think that we became friends. I know I am not a replacement for your 'KP' that you talked so much about, but maybe another friend could assist you through a dark time?"

"Thanks Yori, I am just so tired of people coddling me like I am made of glass. I… I… just want things to go back to the way they were, but they can't. They have to change, and I am the one that will change them. I need people to support me and not to try and keep me from doing anything."

"Then think of me as a pillar in the new building, Ron-san. I will not crumble under any pressure you put me under," she smiled at him and turned to walk down the hall.


	6. English

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer about not owning Kim Possible.

Authors Notes: I would like to thank all that have reviewed. For those that have read some of my other stories know I like to put some interesting twists into stories. This one will be no different. The beginning wasn't twisted enough you ask? Wait for a couple of chapters.

Ron guided Yori to the first period English class. As they walked Ron had pointed out interesting facts about the school. Who was okay, and who was to avoid. "Oh, Ron-san, your American ways are so funny."

"Oh, yeah, it's a laugh riot. Yori, something you might want to do is to drop the honorifics. It might get you picked on by some of the people."

"You no longer wish me to call you Ron-san?"

"NO, no. I am cool with it, I like it. Other people may not. It makes you stick out. High school is about learning to fit in. I don't, but I never have. I don't want you to go through the hell that I do."

"Ron-san, that is so sweet. I shall endeavor to fit in since that is what you want. Hiro-chan spoke of a Bonnie; she should help me fit in."

"Uh, yeah, about Bonnie," Ron said as the entered the classroom.

"What about me, Stoppable?" inquired the now head cheerleader.

"Oh, you are Bonnie. Hirotaka-san sends his greetings."

A rare flush spread across the brunette's face. "You know Hirotaka?"

"Hai, we go… went to the same school. I was chosen to study abroad, and when he found out I was to come here he asked me to tell you that he hasn't forgotten about your time together, and he apologizes that he has lost your 'digits' and email address."

"That's okay, things happen… Do you have his?"

Ron was in awe; Bonnie was actually nice. "We need to get in our seats before the bell. We don't want to run the risk of detention, right Bon-Bon?"

"Yeah, Ron, but get me his email address, Yori, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Bonnie…" she answered, catching herself before she added the honorific.

"Thanks."

Ron tried to get Yori to sit in the back but quickly capitulated to what Ron thought must be her puppy dog pout, and sat in the front with her. The blackboard looked so huge up here; it was like a movie screen. "Wow."

"What is it Ron-san?"

"I never knew the blackboard could look this big."

This elicited a giggle from the raven haired girl to his left. "I'm serious, Yori. I have always sat at the back of class. This is totally different."

"A lot of things are different, Ron-san. But it is good that you are not as in the emotional turmoil that the elders sensed at the beginning."

"I was… but some things have changed. I will talk to you about them later." Ron straightened up as the teacher came into the room, paused, looked at him, and then cleaned her glasses. Ron nervously smiled back.

"Mr. Stoppable, to what do I owe this never before occurrence? Do we perhaps have a set up of something?"

"N-no, Ms. Daniels, Yori insisted on sitting on the first row."

"Yori? Oh, Miss Oshinko, yes, I see that you may be a good influence on our class slacker." Ron just sunk into his chair at the put down. He was used to it. It still hurt, but at least it hit on calloused parts of his soul.

"Daniels-sensei, it is said where I come from that the students rise to the level of the teacher. I am sure that Ron-san will do the same."

"Uh, yes, yes I am sure he will. Mr. Stoppable, you will share your text book with Miss Oshinko until we can acquire one for her."

The two teens scooted their desks closer together. Ron pulled out his English book and opened it to the current chapter. Yori smiled when she looked at it.

"Well, I am glad I have at least one student that is smiling, I am sure after class that none of you will be smiling."

Yori's smile didn't dim, but her eyes had a query in them that wasn't answered. As the class progressed she realized why. The minutiae of the curriculum was added to minutiae. Yori realized that this teacher was trying to break the spirit of the class. Her facial features assumed the same as those around her. When the teacher saw this homework was issued.

"Ron-san, is she always like this?" asked Yori in a whisper that was barely audible. "Answer using the Willow's Wind technique we taught you at school."

Ron nodded, remembering the technique, "Yes, always. I don't why, but it is always like this."

"Mr. Stoppable, I understand the need for your lips to move when you read, but please do not allow sound to come out of them."

"Sorry, Ms. Daniels."

"Your mastery of the technique will come Ron-san. We will work on it. Thank you for confirming my observations, now onto your homework."

Ron just nodded and frowned at the paper as his pen scratched across the surface. With a sigh, he realized that he had finished the tenth and last sentence. He looked at astonishment as the bell rang and the sound of desks being emptied.

"Is there anything wrong, Ron-san?"

"No, Yori, I just finished my homework. That NEVER happens. Must be the front row thing."

"So tomorrow, Ron-san?"

"We will sit on the front row with out me whining."

Yori smiled at him and nudged him to start moving. She slipped Bonnie a sheet of paper when she passed her, and she and Ron merged into the flow of humanity in the hall.

"Next period is Chemistry. Boring as heck, since they won't let me play thing things anymore."

"I am sure that there is something there that causes a reaction with you."

"What's that supposed to mean, Yori?"

"The way your voice spoke of anticipation."

"Trust me, there is nothing about Chem that causes me to have anticipation."

"Hey, Ron! I heard that the new exchange was with you," bubbled the platinum blond.

Ron smiled to Tara, "Yep, Tara this is Yori, Yori this is Tara."

"Pleased to meet you." _I now know why Ron is in anticipation._


	7. Chemistry

Disclaimer: I do not own the properties of Kim Possible. This plot twist seems to come from my own twisted mind.

Ron walked between the two girls. Every so often he had to change his position to keep room between him and them. Every few steps it seemed like he was bumping into one or the other of them they were so close.

What would have benefited him would have been to see the looks that they were giving each other from behind his back. The look of Tara to Yori was that of a nuclear fire. Yori's was the flaying winds of ice of the high mountains.

They arrived at the classroom and the teacher pulled Ron aside. "Tara, could you get a seat for us?"

"Sure, Ron, a table for two coming up."

"Table for three, Yori also, remember?"

"Right, sorry, I forgot. You know me," she said with a chuckle.

Tara guided Yori to a second row lab table and sat. "So, guess you know Ron, huh?"

"Yes, I was honored to know him when he came to study at my school in Japan."

"Ah, so you know him but don't really know him."

"I know enough about him to know how special he is. That and how little he was thought of here. I intend to make sure he knows how special he is."

The fires in Tara's eyes flared. "Don't say that we didn't know how special he is. I did."

"And yet you did nothing. At least not until after he had lost his sister-friend. They were nothing more, yet you still did not pursue him. Now that she is gone and he is weak and has no one to look after him you wish to pounce. If he had stayed at the school as some requested him to do, then this discussion would not be happening, because he would already be in a union of spirits."

The shocked look on Tara's face quickly washed away when Ron came up. "Is everything okay Ron-san?" inquired Yori innocently.

"Mr. Ellis just wanted to make sure I was doing okay. He knows I am better. He still won't let me play with the chemicals."

"From what you have said Ron-san, that may be a good thing," Yori said with a smile as she got up from the stool. "Here Ron-san take this stool."

"NO, Ron, uh take this one I will take the one in the middle."

"Please, Ron-san, it would be my honor for you to take this seat and I take the middle one."

"Ladies, how about you keep your seats and I will take the one in the middle."

As Ron sat down on his stool Tara looked behind him at Yori with a fierce smile of victory as she slid close to Ron. Yori smiled a passive smile back to her with a laugh in her eye as she raked her finger nails up Ron's thigh eliciting a low growling moan.

In both of their minds the same though formed. _Back off. He is MINE._


	8. Home Ec

Disclaimer: I don't own the property known as Kim Possible. Disney does. I craft these works of fiction to show appreciation of the show and the point out the fact that they are wonderful arch-types for a multitude of other stories in other genres.

The rest of chemistry passed without anything major happening. Ron did finally catch on when Yori compared the formulas and reactions to baking. The teacher gave a light homework assignment to the relief of the entire class.

In the hall Ron turned to Tara, "Guess I will see you at lunch. I still owe you that coke. Have fun in geometry."

"Yes, you will see me at lunch. And thank you again for buying me a coke," this launched a smug smile at Yori. As for fun in geometry, for you I will try." She waved and turned into the flow of students changing classes.

"Our class is this way, Yori. By the way, what were the nails for in class? Not that I minded, but it made it hard to concentrate. Especially with Tara on the other side sliding up close to me and blowing in my ear…" Ron's eyes enlarged as realization dawned on him. "You two were both hitting on me!"

"No, Ron-san, I did not strike you at all."

"No not like in fighting, like in flirting."

"Oh, then yes I was," she said matter of factly as she walked a little faster with her hips swaying.

"But, wha? Yori, wait up. Why were both of you flirting with me?"

"Ron-san, I can not speak for the other, but for me you are indeed very suitable for a mate. You are strong and talented. You have much honor and the honor that would come to my family would appease both my father and my ancestors. Truthfully if you had stayed at the school the display in the last class would not have been necessary, for I would have already endeavored to prove myself worthy of your attentions.

As of now, it does appear that I have a rival so I will endeavor for you to see that there is but one that can be all that you want. I tell you this so that you will know, please do not think of me as to forward. I just do not wish for you to be confused by my actions. I believe that we are now at the class."

Ron looked up and they were at the classroom for Home Economics, also known to most students as Chez Ron's. Ron watched Yori walk into the room and remembered what she looked like in the outfits at Yamaguchi, and what he had fantasized her looking like out of them. Shaking his head he entered the room.

Ron sighed as he took his seat on the cooking side of the room. Yori, who was standing talking to a throng of girls inquiring about Japanese fashion, excused herself to move to his position.

"You will be with them over there. I have special dispensation to just cook in the class. I can't sew worth anything."

"So there is something that you can't do, Ron-san. I shall sew for both of us then. Perhaps matching outfits, yes, that would be nice."

Yori walked back over to the girls who all giggled as she returned. Ms. Head entered the room looked over the gathered clutch of girls and then over to Ron. Her face beamed at him. "So what is our master chef going to prepare for us today?"

"Well, I was thinking of a flourless chocolate torte."

"Wonderful, simply wonderful, how did you come up with the idea?"

"I noticed we were out of flour yesterday. I jotted down a shopping list of what we are out or low on."

"See class, this is how to run a kitchen, whether at home or professionally. Always keep an eye on your supplies. So now let's get out of Ron's way and get started sewing. Ms. Oshinko please try to keep up."

"Yes, sensei."

In the course of the next forty minutes Ms. Head apologized profusely to Yori as she produced not only a gi for herself but a matching one, though sleeveless for Ron. She also helped the other students with their techniques. Ron on the other hand was removing his torte from the oven and when it had cooled he topped each slice with a small dollop of whipped cream and a sprinkling of cocoa.

"Ladies, dessert is served," he said presenting the plates to the rest of the class.

They oh'd and ah'd like normal, but the larger oh's came from when Yori presented Ron his new gi. She held up her new one as he did his for a picture to place on the projects board. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the students dropped their now empty plates into the trashcan on the way out.

"Yori, where did you learn how to sew like that?"

"My mother was a seamstress. I was sewing at a very young age. At school I helped teach the sewing to the female students."

"I didn't realize that sewing was important at the school."

"A female nin is required in many positions. To help that along you learn a multitude of skills, of which sewing is but one. There is always something to learn."

"I guess so. Well next is the best period of the day… lunch time."

"Ah, Hirotaka told me about this. The lunch ladies do not test you in martial skill but in your ability to find and digest poison."

Ron considered this and began to wonder at the truth of the matter. The meatloaf in particular forged its way into his mind. "Something like that yes. Though a few of us, through time, have discovered what is safe."

"It is good then that I am with you Ron-san. We will be meeting others at lunch?"

"Yeah, probably, Monique will be there and well Tara is going to sit with us today."

The name of the blond cheerleader sent a wave of flame through the normal passive visage of Yori. The two headed into the cafeteria watched by a pair of unseen eyes.

_Ron._


	9. Lunch and after

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I do own a cat with an inner ear infection though. They are not the same.

Ron guided Yori through the finer points of cafeteria survival. Ron got two drinks, one for himself and the promised one for Tara, when he got the second one Yori breathed deep to keep her calm. The two wound themselves to an out of the way table that had always by default been his and Kim's. Now it was his, usually alone, unless Monique stopped to eat there. As they approached both saw a wavy haired blond motion to them.

"Hey, Tara, you got here first."

"My class room is closer, thought I might save your table for you."

"You didn't have to do that, usually no one comes near it. Here's your drink."

"Thanks, Ron. How was Home Ec?

"It was okay, the flourless chocolate torte was a bit dry, but edible. Yori made me a new gi."

Yori beamed to the blond at her accomplishment being recognized. "Ron-san will need it when we practice."

"Practice? Like cheer practice?"

"No, Tara, martial arts. I am sure that Ron-san will help keep me in practice. Strikes, throws," her voice pulled in hint of deviousness, "grappling."

"Oh, I didn't know that Ron was into that."

"No big Tara, I did it all day when I went to Japan, and it isn't like I hadn't trained any before then. I had been thinking of getting back into it, helps with coordination and endurance."

"You will still be at cheer practice right?"

"Sure, it's not like I can't do both."

"Well that's good. You need to help us choose someone new for the squad."

"I know, I know. I just can't think of anyone that has Kim's gymnastic and acrobatic skills that is not already on the team… well, except Yori…"

"Ron-san, what is cheer squad?"

"Oh, it's to get the fans into the game, lead them in cheers and get them fired up."

"Ah, motivators. And you say that there is a lot of acrobatic work in it? This would be a good warm up for our practice Ron-san. How does one become a member?"

"Oh, well you have to try out, in front of the entire squad. Sometimes the routines are really hard," smirked the blond.

"Ah, like a test for the next level. That would be refreshing."

Tara growled and turned back to her so called food. She scooted closer to Ron on her side while Yori slid closer on the other. Ron pulled in on himself to try and have enough room to eat.

From across the room at an odd angle eyes unseen by anyone focused on Ron.

_See me, hear me, feel me._

The three teens were on the move as the lunch period ended. At the intersection of a hall Tara kissed Ron lightly and quickly on the cheek before she fled blushing to her next class. Ron held his cheek as he and Yori walked to the next class.

The rest of the day continued as it had begun. Others interested in Yori, while Ron seemed to do better than normal in class. Some teachers attributed it to Yori's presence(whether he was cheating off of her or not was up to debate also), and the other teachers contributed it to the fact that he was trying to live up to Kim's expectations of him.

As the final bell rang Ron sighed, it was now time for cheer practice. As they rounded the corner for gym, there stood three others that made Ron cringe. _Time for a beating_, he thought. "Hey, Stoppable, if you don't want to get pounded, get lost so we can spend time with your girlfriend."

"Sorry, guys can't do that. Yori, when they come for me, leave. I will be okay."

"No, I think I will stay Ron-san."

"Uh, Yori, if you stay then…"

"You will fight to defend me, as you came for me when I went for the Lotus Blade." Yori's voice changed to a sweet lilting song, "Ron-san, please protect me."

Ron looked at the trio approaching him. "Ron-san, you can do this." He breathed deep and assumed a low ready position and waited. "Focus on your goal and let the world fall away." His arms came up, his left in a defensive position and his right cocked just under his shoulder.

"STOPPABLE, OSHINKO, there you are," bellowed out the former soldier, now assistant principal.

The three that were approaching decided instantaneously that they had something else to do. Ron relaxed his body and breathed deep as he reassumed his normal slouch. Yori came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Ron-san."

"I was just checking up on you to see how your day went."

"It was very good Barkin-sensei. I met Bonnie, who Hirotaka told me much about, and Tara, who I have much in common with."

"Good, good, thank you Stoppable for handling this. You're off to cheer practice?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Carry on. Ms. Oshinko, you might consider trying out. Your former school said you were quite the athlete."

"Hai, Barkin-sensei, it would be my honour to compete for the position." _That way I can keep my eyes on that Tara so she doesn't try to usurp my claim on Ron-san._

As the three separated an unseen person followed the two teens.


	10. Cheer Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. This is not a ploy to infringe on Disney's Copyright.

As Ron and Yori entered the gym they noticed that about half of the squad was already present. Bonnie ran up to Yori and hugged her. "Thank you for Hirotaka's email address. I have already gotten a response from him. He may come over on break."

"I am glad that he is practicing promptness in his replies now. I believe that you could be the first to have that."

"Not usually one to get back in touch with you, huh? We will have a talk about that."

"I thank you for that, Bonnie. If I may ask something, how does one become a cheerleader?"

"You perform the routine that we set up and then the squad has a vote. Are you thinking of trying out?"

"Hai, Barkin-sensei suggested it. Plus I have had such a good time meeting you and… Tara. Plus, Ron-san is on the squad."

"Cool, well just sit back and watch today, we are going to decide the routine shortly. You could have a lead on the others. Come on, Ron. It should be a short practice today, no need for anyone to dress out."

"Oh, okay, Yori, mind waiting?"

"Of course not, Ron-san, I will be over here." Yori walked over to the gymnastic equipment that was out and leapt onto the balance beam and paced back and fort waiting for Ron.

When Ron got to the clutch of girls he looked at what they were staring at. "Ron, did you know she could do that?" asked Hope.

"What? Oh, jump to the balance beam? Yeah, she is really athletic like that. So what routine are we thinking of?"

Bonnie looked up and smiled. "Double star razzle."

"WHAT?!" was the combined answer.

"Kim was the only one that could pull that off," interjected Tara.

"And if we are looking for someone to handle her position, then we need to find someone that can perform like her. Makes sense?"

There was grumbling through the squad's girls, then a general murmur of acknowledgement. "What do you think Ron?"

"You are right. If we need someone to replace Kim then we need someone that can do what she could do."

The silence was broken by thumping from the gymnastic equipment. Everyone except Ron was staring at Yori as she did back flips along the entire length of the beam and ended with a twisting back layout landing. There was a moment of silence and then a chorus of wows as the entire squad except Bonnie, Tara, and Ron rushed her.

"Did you know she could do that?" inquired Bonnie.

"Yes."

"She could do the Double Star Razzle couldn't she?"

"Probably."

"Should we hold try-outs anyway?"

"For appearances."

"Bonnie, are you sure you want her on the squad," whined Tara.

"Tara, yes, she can pull Kim's weight. We need that. What is your issue?"

"Nothing… Just that… Well…"

"We will talk later. Tonight… slumber party my house, all cheer squad. Well, uh, sorry Ron…"

"It's okay Bon-Bon."

"Well you could come till around nine or ten. Have some pizza and watch a movie. Think Yori would like to come?"

"I think that would be good. That way she can get to know more people around here. Back at her other school she was pretty much at the top."

"I'll make sure she gets to know some people. And don't worry; I won't try to turn her into a Bonnie clone."

"Thanks, Bon-Bon, I appreciate it. Guess that this has affected us all, huh?"

"More than some could think, Ron."

Yori bounced over to Ron. "Ron-san, they think that I have a chance to make the squad."

"You probably have more than a chance," answered Bonnie. "By the way, I am having a slumber party tonight. Would you like to come?"

"I would be most honored, Bonnie."

"Great, you can tell me more about Hirotaka, and you can get to know us better also. Ron can show you where my place is. Around seven, okay Ron?"

"Got it Bonnie, Tara, see you there?"

Tara beamed, "Sure Ron!"

Ron and Yori started to leave the school when he turned to her. "I just remembered something. I don't know where you are living."

"The school has provided a domicile for me this way." She pointed in the general direction of Ron's house.

"That's my way also, walk you home?"

"Thank you, Ron-san."

They made their way through the streets toward Ron's neighborhood. "This is my house; where's yours?"

Yori pointed to the house across the street. "That one right there."

"Let me guess…"

"To better allow me to watch over you, yes. Before you go, Ron-san, I have something from Sensei for you." She pulled out a small box and handed it to him.

He took it from her and looked at it before he opened the box. He sighed when it wasn't the Lotus Blade. He opened the box's lid and looked at what it contained. Inside was a medallion on a silver chain.

"It is a charm from long ago that helps one see forces of energy. This will aid in your training. Eventually you will be able to see them yourself. Put it on in familiar surroundings so you will be able to get used to it. I will see you in a little bit." She turned and crossed the street and waved to him before she went inside.

Ron walked to his house being followed by unseen eyes and an unheard plea.

_Ron, please help me!_

Next: A slumber party and walking in the rain with a special someone.


	11. Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I do own a birthday coming up. Yay me.

Ron slid off his shoes and lay down on his bed. A heavy sigh left his lungs and slowly emerged from his mouth. Today had been good. The ride with Shego, Bonnie trying to include him, Tara wanting to slide up close to him, and most of all Yori was here. This was a small balance to the loss of Kim, but it did help, till now.

He started to relax and the oppressive lonliness swarmed upon him. Depressions dark claws pierced him and clung to him. The sea of self-loathing tried to pull him under with its riptide of hatred. Ron sat up trying to drive the feelings away from his mind.

He could go across the street to Yori. She would help, Ron thought. He stopped himself at the door. She would be getting ready for the party. Probably in the shower, the water beading down her body. Ron reluctantly shook the image from his head. He saw the cheer squad call list and Tara's name was highlighted, with a star.

He sat down at his desk and picked up the phone. He dialed the numbers slowly, oh so slowly. The ring came through followed by another. There was a click. "Hello, this is Tara. I can't take your call. Leave a message and I will call you back. Mwha."

"Great an answering machine, she probably went to help Bonnie set up."

He looked down and there was the box that Yori had given him from Sensei. He opened it up again. The medallion was small, almost insignificant. He lifted the medallion up by the silver chain. Its weight was more than its size should allow. He undid the clasp and stretched the chain around his neck and closed the clasp onto the loop. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

Opening his eyes he saw, "Everything is the same. It must be a joke of Sensei's. Though I have to admit that it does look cool, stylish, but not too bling. Guess I need to get ready to go." He shuffled to the bathroom and started the water for a shower. Shortly he got out of the shower and cleared the condensed vapor from the mirror. Sighing again at the lack of a need to shave he left the bathroom.

He pulled out a clean pair of cargo pants and put them on. Sighing again while looking for a clean shirt he found a long sleeve red shirt and pulled a black jersey over it. Having dressed he flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Ron? Ron can you hear me?"

His eyes flew open and he was sure that the grief had thrust him over the edge of the cliffs of sanity. In front of him was nothing, but he had heard Kim. He knew he did, not a recording, but her own voice. He closed his eyes and put his head back on the bed.

"Don't panic, Ron. Keep your eyes closed. You had finally heard me like this." Her voice had a lilting songlike quality to it. She had used that voice when she was trying to calm an animal down out of a tree, or a scared child. Ron swore he felt her fingers on his temples, lightly massaging them as she did when he tried to force himself to learn something and failed. It always relaxed him, relaxing he breathed deep and smelled the scent of strawberries.

"KP?" he asked as he opened his eyes slightly and saw her green eyes looking at him, and then he saw through them.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Ron. Don't panic. I don't know what is different, but you can actually hear me now. I have been trying to get you to hear me. I don't know what's different this time but I don't want to lose it."

"Kim, if I can see you… Does that mean… That I am…"

"I don't think so. Trust me you would know if you were." She turned from him and tried to sit on the bed. She failed and sat through it. Looking up she saw Ron's eyes enlarge. "Sorry, I am still trying to get used to this."

"It's okay, Kim. Is there a reason that you are haunting me? Did I do something to piss you off? I know… It's my fault that you are dead… if I hadn't twisted my ankle then you would still be alive."

"RON!" the voice came across like the sound of traffic given voice. Kim panicked when she saw his face. She moved to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, sorry, and sorry. I am learning how to control it. Don't be afraid of me, Ron. I need you."

Ron tried to put his arms around her and failed as they kept going through her. "Whatever you need, KP, you know that. I am just a bit on the freaked side."

"It's okay. You are going to be late to Bonnie's party. And you are going to tell me more about this Yori, right?"

"Yes, and… to do that I would have to break my promise not to tell any living… Yes I will tell you all about her also. Want to come along?"

"I don't think I have worked up to the chain rattling, but it could be fun."


	12. Catching up

Disclaimer: I keep writing the disclaimers and they keep getting believed. Does that mean if I stopped writing how I don't own Kim Possible that people would believe I did own it?

-

"Bye, Mom. I won't be late," Ron said as he rounded the bottom of the stairs and headed for the door.

"Ronald, wait a moment."

"Yes, Mom?"

"Where are you going? After what you pulled this morning…"

"I'm sorry about that. I had to get out before I went crazy. I made it to school on time. That counts for something right?"

"I suppose… But where are you going now?"

"I was invited to a party at Bonnie's house. I won't be staying long since it is a sleep over. I should be home no later than eleven. Any later and I will call, okay?"

"Okay, I have her number?"

"Yes, Mom, on the cheer squad list by the phone, anything else?"

"No, I think that's it," she said trying to smooth down his hair.

"MOM," he whined as he left the house. He quickly regained his composure just in time to turn around and see Kim walk through the door. "KP THAT is going to take some getting used to."

"Sorry, you slammed the door before I could get out. You couldn't see me for a moment could you? When you were freaking when your mom was doing that with your hair?"

"You know how that sets me off. How did you know that I couldn't see you?"

"You were a different color," Kim said as she glided towards the street staying even with Ron. "I don't know how else to describe it. So you left the house this morning? Where did you go?"

"Later, KP, there is a lot that I need to tell you, but let's get Yori and head to Bonnie's."

"Sure, Ron, but where did you go?"

"Not important right now, Kim."

"You think I will get THAT mad?"

"Yes."

"WHERE, RON?"

Cringing at that voice Ron answered, "On a bike ride with Shego."

"WHAT?"

"Amp it down, KP. Without you around, I was going crazy, something was missing besides you. She showed me what it was. She gave me some also. It was the excitement, the thrill, the raw adrenalin coursing through my blood. When we were out fighting the freaks or risking our lives to save others… I felt alive. The could have put me into the coffin with you that day and it would have been kinder than to turn me back into a no one. Shego gave me her card after the service. She was the one person there that I could remember you. The real you, that is. The adventuring good girl that saved the world. Shego lost the same thing when you died. Sure, she has others that she could fight, but not like you."

Ron looked at the wavering form of his friend. She could see the pain and loss in his eyes that he masked so well. "She wants me to be a hero. She is going to train me. If I don't, she will make sure that I do."

"Ron, no, don't do it because of her… do it because you want to. Someone else will step up," her voice was now the melodic voice.

"It's okay. Part of me wants to do it. I am just so used to you taking the lead." He paused at the door. "Guess we need to keep the conversation on hold for a bit. Don't want them to think I have lost it." He rang the door bell.

"Any more than normal, that is."

Ron was about to say something to her when the door opened. Yori stood in front of him in a motorcycle racing suit in blue and white. "Konichiwa, Ron-kun."

Only Kim's phantom hand doing a Three Stooges eye poke to Ron snapped him out of the scanning the hills and valleys of the Japanese girl's body. "Y-Yori… you look… amazing."

"Arigato, Ron-kun, shall we go?"

Ron nodded absently as he offered his arm to her. "Why are you calling me Ron-kun? I thought you call me Ron-san."

"San shows respect, it is a bit distant. Kun is more familiar, closer… how it that you say… is intimate," she finished pulling close to Ron.

"Ron, you defiantly have to tell me about Yori."


	13. Party Prep Bonnie and Tara

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Kim Possible.

-

"Thanks for helping with this, Bonnie."

"No problem, Tara. Thanks for helping me get everything set up. Are you sure, you want to do this though? Your hair rocks as it is." Bonnie looks again at the box of temporary hair dye

"I want Ron to like me. He did today till that Yori girl showed up."

"Tara, I don't think making yourself a red head and dressing like Kim did will help. Tell you what, you will still let me do your hair and I have some clothes that will augment your already charming personality. Don't go with being a Kim clone. It could wind up hurting Ron more than it would help you to get him to notice you."

"Okay, Bonnie, but if this doesn't work…"

"I'll dye your hair tomorrow morning and make sure that you have Ron to yourself to see if it works."

"Thanks, Bonnie, you're a true friend. Have you thought about games for tonight?"

"I don't know. We will probably wind up playing truth or dare around midnight like usual. Why?"

"I was thinking we might be able to play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Well, that could be awkward since Ron will be the only guy here."

"One person could play it with him."

"And that would be you. Tara, he lost his best friend. I know you were crushing on him for a while, but you moved on. Why now?"

"He needs someone. He has always had Kim, and now he is alone."

"And not only did you have a crush on him, but now you feel sorry for him."

"I DON'T feel sorry for him. He needs someone. Look in his eyes; something is missing. I need someone, Bonnie. Why can't it be him? We could be good together."

"And you two could be a mess together. Take it slow. I don't care what he looked like in school today, he is still hurting. He had a good day today. He may have a good tomorrow. One day he will have a bad one. I know you can handle the good ones, probably even the not good ones. But I know you, I don't think you could handle the day when he decides that it isn't worth it anymore. What do you think he would do if you split on him then? I watch people. I have watched him. Sometimes Kim would ditch him for some guy or another. I almost decided to take him down a couple of notches. Then I saw it in his eyes. I couldn't do anything to him to hurt him more.

He loved her, Tara. I don't know if he told her or not. I am not talking about love like we talk about. I am talking total unquestioning I am going to die for you so you can marry the guy that you think you love right now type of love. She had no idea. And that didn't matter to him. She could have beaten the hell out of him and humiliated him to no end and he would be there whenever she wanted him.

If you want to take her place, then that is the level of commitment that you will have to have for him so he will have it for you. Just be his friend. Be there for him when he needs someone to talk to. Keep him involved to show him life isn't over. If you want to have sex with him, then tell him and make sure he remembers it. But when it comes down to it, his love for her has ruined all relationships with any other person. You will always be second, and there is no way you can take the place of someone that is already dead."

"Gee, you've thought about this, haven't you?"

Bonnie looked out the window at the last of the sunlight fighting to get through the gathering clouds. "Yeah, I thought maybe I could buddy up to him, you know. That maybe I could take her place, get some of her fame and popularity. You can't compete with someone that is dead. He's a nice guy… He needs someone that won't take advantage of him when he is hurting. I couldn't do it if I was close, you, maybe. Yori knew him in Japan. Hirotaka says that she is a sweet girl, real nice. A lot like Kim in some ways.

If you want him as a throw away, then don't. If you just want his body, then let him know and keep it at that. We buried one classmate this year; I don't want it to be two."

"Bonnie… I don't know. When that freak attacked us at camp… He was a hero. I wanted to be with him then because of that… like when you dated the MVP each week. When I went out with Josh, I looked at him when he thought no one was looking. He constantly slumps, but when he stands up, he has a killer bod. And, well some guys talk about him when he showers they give him room, because of well… his attribute."

"I heard he was hung also. Size isn't that important for me."

"You know how I like it though. And I want it."

Bonnie turned back to the blond, "Then tell him you want him to do you good and hard. No strings whenever he wants to do it."

"Okay, but I still don't know if I like him around Yori. Something about her isn't right. She gives me the creeps. Hirotaka did also. Something about them seems like they are more or less than what they seem."

"Is that why you weren't crushing on him?"(1)

"Yeah, I get the same feeling from Yori."

"Well she will be here tonight. Maybe if you get to know her better you will change your mind."

"Okay, now how about what you had in mind for me to wear?"

(1) I watched exchange again this past week and noticed in the throng of girls crushing on Hirotaka, Tara was missing. I thought that this was a good explanation as any as to why all the girls seemed to crush on him without regards to boyfriends and she didn't.


	14. Confesion

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible characters. I do this for fun and enjoyment. Remember when companies would continue successful series for that reason?

Author's Notes: Bill: I am taking a totally different view of Tara in this story. I have observed facts in evidence about what we see from her in the show. She shows attention to Ron only after he goes Rambo on Gill at Wannaweep. She is in other various episodes not put in anything but background. In return to Wannaweep she is shown but nothing is done with progressing the story line, though she is shown looking not to happy at the end with the customary bandages. I didn't see her in the throng following Hirotaka in Exchange. Next time she is featured prominently is in Emotion Sickness with Josh. Josh is pretty much set up as one of the hot, popular, cool guys in school. I took this and ran with a shallow personality for her.

Bonnie on the other hand is pretty much still the alpha-bitch at the school. The level of manipulation and control that she has over others on the show gives me the impression that she almost always has good reads on people. A deep insight for her is a given. What she does with it is open for interpretation. If Kim hadn't died and she could see a way to use Ron, she would. Right now she is of the opinion that using him would hurt her more in the long run so she doesn't.

I will leave the profile of Yori to later. One thing that must be remembered is that all people have personal agendas. Just think back to what is in evidence of the episodes that they appear in and when they started to pay attention to certain people outside of what they were told to.

-

"I hope I don't insult anyone, Ron-kun. This is the first time that I have been to an American party."

"Don't worry, Yori. It is the first time for me also. Truth to tell, it was always Kim that was invited. I usually wound up at home alone. I think Bonnie is just trying to be nice to me because of what alls gone on. I probably won't hang around long, just long enough to make sure you're okay."

"Ron-kun, I would like if you would stay."

"Yeah, 'Ron-kun'."

Ron looked towards his specter of a friend and glared at her. She could tell he was starting to get perturbed by her comments that he couldn't respond to. She stuck out her tongue and slowed her pace so she was behind them.

"Yori, the only reason I was on the squad was Kim and there were sometimes that I am sure that she wish I wasn't. Now that she isn't on it anymore, I don't know if I will stay on it."

"Then I will not try out for it." She snuggled up closer to his arm against the blowing wind that let them know that the rain wasn't far away. "I just would do it because you wanted me to."

"And I do want you to Yori. You have what it takes athletically. I don't know if I have what it takes to be mascot anymore. Also, I am thinking about taking Kim's place doing the hero stuff. I probably won't have time to be on the squad. I don't know how she balanced everything."

"Then I will help you with that."

"No, Yori. When I go out there, it is going to be alone. I don't know how Kim did it while worrying about me."

"Ron-kun, you don't have to worry about me. I am a trained nin. I passed the chunnin exams. I can protect myself."

"She is a ninja? Ron, you have some serious explaining to do."

Ron nodded to his disembodied friend. "Congrats on the passing of the exams. Guess it has been over a year since we met hasn't it?"

"Hai, Ron-kun, if you would like we can continue your training. I know that you have had other training besides what we taught you, but I doubt it will be of much help. Hiro-chan said that your Kim was an adequate fighter. With some training she might have been able to handle herself as a member of a five person team."

"Yori, do you believe in ghosts?"

"I believe in the spirits of our ancestors. We revere them so that they will helpus. But ghosts to haunt and walk around freely? No, Ron-kun, those are things of movies meant to scare children."

"You may be wrong there."

"You think you have seen your Kim since she has died. It is common. The human mind does many things to help cope with loss." Yori let go of his arm and stood in front of him. She placed her leather clad arms onto his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I know you cared deeply for her, but when your heart finishes its grieving, or you get tired of it grieving, I would be most honored if you would think of taking me into your heart in any form." With saying that she stretched up and lightly kissed him on the lips and slowly moved away from him.

The glazed over look on his face broke instantly as Kim's face led her body through Yori's head. "RON!"

Ron took a back-step at the sight and sound from Kim's specter. "What did she mean by caring deeply? Answer me. ANSWER ME!"

"I love you, Kim." Ron said quietly as he dropped to his knees on the sidewalk. The rain, which had been holding back joined his tears in falling.


	15. Love in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I write these for fun, not profit.

-

Is Ron breaking down? He has finally confessed his love for Kim. What happens next?

-

The apparition stared at Ron. The intense emotions of the face melted to one of quiet despondency. The rain fell through her as she drifted into the ground to look Ron in the face. A single spectral hand rose to his face and stopped on the same plane as his cheek.

"Ron, I didn't know. I… I am so sorry for yelling at you. Don't cry please don't cry. I'm here for you."

Her voice changed into a melody. Ron didn't hear the music but felt it within him. It swirled around in him and wrapped around his heart and hugged it. It leached away the pain and replaced it with… love?

He looked at her and saw not the face of the ghost of his friend, but of the four year old girl that he met on the first day of Pre-K. Also, there was the face of her when she was anointing his scrapes with hydrogen peroxide when he was trying to learn to ride a bike. The face of her on the first mission, her face on the first day of high school cajoling him that everything would be okay. The look when she kissed him on the cheek… They were all here in one face. The care, the concern, the … Yes, the love that she could not say. Why now? Why now of all times?

"Ron-kun, are you okay? Allow me to help you up. You are getting very wet down there." Yori's lithe, but strong arms wrapped around his body and helped to lift him up. "What were you saying about loving?"

"Yori… This is going to sound crazy. Kim is here. She isn't in my head. She is here. Her ghost is anyway."

Yori looked at him, neither belief nor disbelief on her face. She patted his arm. "Stranger things have happened to great men, Ron-kun. There must be a reason why your greatest friend has come back to you. If you would rather not go to the party we do not have to go."

"No, Yori. You should go. I don't want to run the risk of the wrath of Bonnie. I probably just won't stay long. I have a lot of things to work out."

"Okay, Ron-kun."

"Tomorrow, do you think you can help me train?"

"Yes, what do you wish to train in?"

"Martial arts. I want to know all the skills I can. You are asking to be my student? It would be my honor to train you Ron-kun."

"Good, I will need it. Monday one of Kim's and my old foes is going to start training me also. I want to be able to put her in her place before she gets out of hand."

Yori nodded, "We will train hard then. Is there any reason that you think she will get out of hand?"

"She told me that if I didn't train and become a hero within a year that she was going to come after you. I can't allow that to happen. I won't allow that to happen."

"Ron-kun, do not worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Ron shook his head, drops of water flying from stands of his hair. "Shego is on another level than Monkey Fist. I remember when I was at the school how much a problem that he gave everyone. Shego could go through his forces and him like a hot knife through warm butter. If I can take, what she knows and what you know and add in the monkey power, I might just have a chance to beat her once and for all."


	16. Walking in the rain

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, if I did if wouldn't be ending.

-

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The crud is kicking me this week. I hope to have more out this week than I did this weekend.

-

Ron tried to describe Shego to Yori as they walked to Bonnie's house. Neither of them paid attention to the rain as it fell onto them. Yori nodded her head and showed no sign of concern about the super-powered foe.

"Do not worry yourself Ron-kun; there are those that I have trained with that have similar abilities. A lot of what you saw was the beginning classes."

"I will worry; it's what I'm good at." Ron turned the corner and pointed to a large house with six cars parked out front. "That's Bonnie's."

Yori looked at the building in a bit of awe. "It is so nice Ron-kun. This is all hers?"

"Well, her parent's. They are pretty well off. Well, now we are here, I guess we need to go in." Ron and Yori went up the walk and Ron rang the doorbell. Ron watched her close her eyes and grasp her hands, and then shake. What happened next was almost unbelievable; the rain that had gathered on her body flew from her body leaving her completely dry.

Yori smiled at the shock in his face. "Yes, Ron-kun, I will teach you that. May I have your jacket for a moment?" Ron handed her his jacket and she smiled at him. "Thank you, this will prevent questions." She put the jacket on her shoulders and took it off and started to hand it to him as the door opened.

"Domo Arigato, Ron-kun. Hello, Bonnie. Thank you for inviting me to your party," she ended with a bow.

"No problem, Yori." She looked at Ron in his soaked clothes holding his wet jacket, "Always having to look out after someone?"

"Uh, well, you know me Bon-Bon."

"Probably not as good as I should know you, but that is my problem, not yours. Uh…"

"Go on in Yori. Thanks for inviting me, Bonnie. I'd love to stay for a bit, but I have a lot I need to think about."

"Thanks, I was trying to figure out how to get you in but not get everything drenched. Help yourself to something to drink or eat, Yori. Ron can I talk to you for a minute before you go?" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"I guess so. Not much choice."

"Good. I need to talk to you about some of the things that are going on that you probably don't know about." She paused and looked at him and then away. "This is going to be hard, but remember that I am telling you this because I am trying to look out for everyone involved.

"Ron, Tara wants you. Not necessarily as a boyfriend, but if you think that you need 'some' she will be more than happy to give it to you. Don't look shocked, she did everything but strip and spread for you after that freak attacked us at the camp. I think the only thing that kept her off of you was she was worried about Kim." Bonnie paused to let this sink in. "She feels threatened by Yori. I don't know how she feels about you but I aim to find out. I'll let you know. If I think that it will hurt you; I will stop it. You know I can.

"Ron, you have been hurt in a way that none of us can grasp. I don't want you to go and get hurt because of some hormones gone wild and… Well, let's just say that I am not and have not always been Pollyanna Sunshine. I know what those dark feelings in the night are like. You lost a lot and so did the school. If you lose anymore, I don't think that they school could take the repercussions."

Ron looked at the usually bored and disinterested girl and saw in her eyes someone that was riding watch over what she saw as her domain. "Thanks… Bonnie. I think."

"Shocked by some of it huh?"

"Yeah, especially about the Tara thing, I mean no one has ever thought of me that way."

"Trust me; the girls that hear the rumors out of the guys' locker room have at least once. Look at it this way. If I thought that it would do you any good I would drag you in there and get any one that would help and we would wear you out. I don't think that it would help in the long run, probably the opposite. Though one thing that I would like to know, are the rumors true?"

A perplexed Ron looked at the cheerleader. "What rumors?"

Bonnie released a long frustrated sigh. "That you are hung with a capital H," she said while holding her hands apart with her fingers making a large circle.

Ron's Jaw dropped. "Uh, well, that is, I… I wouldn't say THAT big." This earned a snicker from Bonnie as she moved her hands slowly towards each other. They got about three inches closer, "Stop."

Bonnie's eyes opened even wider than they were when he moved her fingers into an opened circle position. "That's about right. I don't know about the rumors. No one ever asked me before."

"Uh, Ron, if you ever need a hook up…"

"Thanks, Bonnie, but…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"I better get going. See you around." He slid his jacket on and walked off from the still stunned teen.

"You shouldn't lie to her Ron. She was trying to be nice," came the astral voice of his friend. "I have seen it. You were being modest."

"I know, KP, but if I told her the truth there would be no way that she would try to get near it."

"RON!" she said in THAT voice.

"It won't work on me this time. She told me that I was desirable, and if you haven't noticed, she is hot. It's not like I told her that I wanted to do her right now. Truth to tell I think that part of me died with you.

"I kept holding out hope against hope that you would see one day how much I loved you and cared for you and that you would feel the same. The day when we stood in the movie line and you said that I would never have a chance with someone like you it ripped my heart out. I couldn't say anything without telling you how I felt."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I just don't trust Bonnie; she only looks out for herself."

"She is looking out for me because of how anything that might happen to me could affect the school and thereby her domain. So while the visible actions are that she is looking out for me, the true situation is that she is still as self centered as usual. Does that make you feel better?"

"Kind of I guess. So where are we going?" she asked looking around at the surroundings.

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Yes, it is still storming and you are drenched. I don't want you to get pneumonia."

"Kim, your mom is a doctor; you should know that walking in the rain does not make you sick. I'm fine. If I start to feel cold I will find someplace to stop."

"Okay… but I want to go on record just in case I have to do an 'I told you so'."

"Duly noted."

The two friends moved through the streets accompanied by the sound of falling rain till they came upon a familiar location. "Our tree, Ron, you came to our tree," came the melodious voice of Happy Kim.

"I know. I always wind up here when I am thinking about you, me, and us."

-Author's Poll-

Please put in a vote for: Yori, Tara, Bonnie, or Shego. This is not what you are thinking it is for. I will not say until I close the voting (two or three chapters at least).


	17. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Surprise, I know most of you thought that I did. You could have told that I did or didn't. I would have already hired some of the writers here for the sixth season, which is not happening due to inane Mickey Mouse corporate policies of Disney.

Author's Notes: I am updating my stories on a slower time scale now. Expect each main story to be updated once a week. Secondary stories will be updated as I do them. Tertiary stories will continue to be updated whenever. I also am branching out into the world of Naruto fictions. The anime has been licensed and will start on Cartoon Network in the fall. I pray that the dub on it will be better than the other stuff that has been ruined when it was brought over. Fansubs are great, but remember to support the actual product when it is released, preferably in dual-language so you can have the subtitles to understand and the actual voices to know how the characters are supposed to sound.

Ron leaned back on the tree, sitting on one of the roots that had forced the earth away from it. The leaves remaining on the old oak stopped some of the rain, the branches some more. Ron barely felt the water that did make it passed the gnarled shelter. He closed his eyes and raised his face till it was facing the sky above him and screamed loud and long.

Ron knew that Kim was holding him in her own fashion. Her arms appeared out of the tree and wrapped around him, her head next to his. He felt the music from before fill his body and hug him from the inside out. Soon his scream died out, unheard to all but him and Kim.

"KP, that music… what is it? It's beautiful."

"I'm not quite sure. When I think of people, different music just appears in my head. Mom's sounds like a lullaby; Dad's is more of a formal type of music. The tweebs is a kind of endearing cacophony."

"What about someone like Shego?"

"It's really harsh and violent."

"The music changes on how you feel about people?"

Ron watched Kim as she nodded; her chin and jaw moving through his shoulder. "Could you come out of there? It's kind of hard to concentrate seeing you half in the tree."

She smiled and pulled back and came out of the tree, through Ron's torso and sat with her pelvis inside his. "Like this?"

His body responded to the image before his mind forced his eyes shut. "All the way out please? That is not helping."

"Okay, Ron, all out." Ron peeked and saw that she had moved all the way out and was sitting about one inch above the ground. "I thought you would like me sitting like that. Part of you did…"

"Kim, this is hard enough without you doing something like that."

"Tell me did you think about me like that with you?"

"Kim…"

"Tell me, Ron," she said with a pout. "Don't make me ask again."

Ron cringed, not from the dreaded pout, but from the implied threat of the voice. "Yes. More than once. There probably wasn't a guy in the school that hasn't. I kept trying to force them out, but they would come back. I knew if something like that happened that it would change our friendship, and I didn't want to risk that."

Ron watched as Kim changed her position and touched an old wound on the tree. Ron knew what she touched. He knew it well. The scratched out portions were still evident. 'KP & RS Friends 4 Ever'. "Takes on a new meaning now, huh?" asked Kim softly.

Ron nodded and sighed. "Still want some questions answered?"

"Yes, who is Yori, and why is she here?"

Ron nodded again, "I knew that would be number one. I met Yori when I went to Japan. She was assigned as my guide. I liked her, well maybe more than liked. She believed in me when no one else did. She was my friend when I had no one else there. She smiled at me, and gave me encouragement when I was ready to give up.

"I made a promise to not tell another living soul about what went on. I guess I can tell you," Ron commented dejectedly. "Yamanouchi is a secret ninja school. It was founded by a master of Xia Ching Pec Quar. Let's just say when I got there I didn't quite fit in. But since what happened the first time with Monkey Fist, they were sure I was the Chosen One. Don't laugh. They had a mystical blade there that only someone that was exposed to the mystical monkey power could fully wield."

"And they thought that you were the one."

"Only other choice was Monkey Fist. Anyway, I was all ready to just leave. It was like being here but without any of the good stuff. Monkey Fist had attacked and stolen the sword, and Yori had gone after him when I wouldn't. I didn't think it was my problem." Ron looked at Kim who gave him her rapt attention. "I couldn't let her go alone. Another student went with me… Turns out that he was working with Monkey Fist. Long story short is that she was already captured and then I was. We escaped and fled with the sword. The other student came after us with Monkey Fist and caused me to drop the sword into an ice crevice. As Fist was about to attack, Sensei showed up with the advanced students and the teachers. I managed to hold my own in the fight. At the end, I felt so different. So full of energy, and I sent the energy out and caused the ice to crack and drop the icicles to form a cage on the jerk."

"Wow, I had no idea. You said 'same old, same old'."

"Well, I didn't really lie. Freak shows up, steals something, fight them, and beat them. It happens all the time with us. The weird thing is after the fight Sensei asked me to call back the sword. I didn't believe him, but I did call to it… and it came to me. I finished out the week. I actually learned some things, but couldn't use them when I got back because I couldn't explain how I knew how to do them."

"Since Yori knows…"

"I can use them around her. She is going to train me some more. I may not be able to get up to full ninja level, but I want to be able to take Shego down."

Authors Note: So far Shego leads the voting.


	18. Running

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

Author's Notes: I apologize for not updating more. I had a case of burn out coupled with fatigue. I took some days off work and went up to the wine country here in Arkansas. Yes, there is wine country in Arkansas. Some very nice wine was sampled and purchased and batteries have been recharged.

Ron slammed out his hand at the annoyance on the nightstand next to his bed. On the second strike, he was able to find the week point of the alarm clock to cause it to stop screeching at him. He slowly, oh so slowly, moved his feet to the floor and shook the cobwebs from his head as he opened his eyes. Upon fully opening them, he saw that he was looking into twin emerald saucers.

"GYAHH!" Ron was fully awake, instantly. Gaining his breath again just in time to see his mother rush through his door, "I'm okay Mom. I forgot that I set my alarm."

"Oh, okay dear. I know you have been… out of sorts lately. And that is perfectly understandable. I just thought…"

"It's okay. I know you are worried because you care. I'm okay, really. I need to change. I'm going to start running in the mornings."

"What brought this on? Not that it is a bad thing."

"Well, Kim used to try to get me to run some. This is kind of a remembrance of her. A better me as a memorial to her."

Ron's mom patted him on his hand and smiled, "Well then, I will have some juice and some fruit for you when you get downstairs. It can help with energy."

"Thanks, Mom." Ron closed and locked the door behind her. He turned to the hovering image of his friend. "Two things, one, personal space." Kim snickered as she floated close to him, their noses intermingling in space, and then floated back. Ron growled. "Secondly, what were you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

Ron just looked at her. "I had never really done that. You looked so peaceful. Relaxed. Nothing like your normal self. I wondered if that was the real you. So I kept watching. There was nothing that showed me the goofy, klutzy guy that had been my friend. I couldn't understand where he went." She turned and floated away a little. "I thought he was there, but I wasn't sure." She turned around towards Ron. "Is he still here?" Phantom tears coursed down her translucent cheeks.

Ron took a step towards her and held out his hand. "I'm still here, KP. Sometimes the goof was a mask. I can't keep it up all the time. I had to take it off when I slept. But I will always be there for you."

"Thank you. I think you said something about running?"

"I need to change first. Would you mind…"

"No." She looked at Ron and he looked at her. "Oh, you mean would I mind not looking at you. Right." She turned around and drifted away from him.

Ron changed into his sweats quickly, even though Kim's face wasn't facing him. Sliding the top over his head, "Okay, let's go." He opened the door and let Kim follow before he shut it. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was sitting down. He grabbed the apple that was sitting next to a glass of orange juice. He quickly swallowed the juice, kissed his mother on the cheek and opened the door. He turned to wave to his mother as Kim went through the opening and closed it behind him.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to open the doors for me."

"Think of it as a token of resistance of my sanity." Ron started off jogging towards the road and then turned right and started to run through the still wet from rain streets. He looked up and noticed that the clouds were breaking in the light of the dawning sun. He looked to his left side and noticed that Kim stayed even with him. She didn't say anything, she just watched him quietly. Ron started to breathe in puffs of air and noticed that he had gone about twenty blocks and had made a couple of turns. He looked at his surroundings as he waited for a car to turn before he crossed the street. He was in Bonnie's neighborhood. Shrugging he started to head for her house to see how the party went.


	19. At Bonnie's Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Yeah, I know a crying shame indeed.

Author's Notes: Yes, this story is going to continue. I don't drop stories; I just put them on hold.

-

Ron slowed to a walk as he came to the walkway to the door. He started to breathe deep and slow as he walked up to the door, and then knocked. He waited a minute and sighed. He knew there were people here. Tara's car was still out front. Sighing he turned around. Apparently, they were still asleep. Though why would only Tara's car be here and everyone else's be gone, he did not know.

He started back down the walkway to the road, intent on continuing his running when he heard the door behind him open up. "Ron!" yelled a voice that he new to well. He turned to face the strident vocalization.

"Oh, hey Bonnie, no one answered so I thought no one was home," hedged Ron, his hand on the back of his neck, his head tilting to the side. Noticing what she wore, his hand dropped along with his jaw.

She stood in the doorframe of her house in an oversized T-shirt. Well, oversized for her, that is. It barely came down to her thighs, and Ron was sure that her slight moving was giving brief glimpses of her, well briefs. 'Bikini briefs at that,' thought Ron. 'It is tight in the chest area too,' commented another part of his brain. 'I wonder what it looks like from the back?' interjected yet another part.

"Come on in, Ron, we've been waiting to talk to you," Bonnie said as she rubbed her left calf with the top of her right foot.

Ron nodded and started to walk to her, pausing to wipe the sweat from his brow. As he approached the door, he went to wipe his brow again, only to find his arm being restrained by a grouping of five fingers connected to a well-tanned arm. "Don't… I like it when a guy glistens." She let go of his arm and let him in.

"Ewww, glistens? Can she be anymore wrong?" the lilting voice of the spectral Kim came from behind Ron.

Ron sighed and shook his head as he came into the foyer of the house. "Go ahead into the den, Ron. We'll talk there," directed Bonnie, pointing to the door on the left. "I'll be there in a minute."

Ron nodded and went into the indicated room. He looked around and saw Yori and Tara sitting on opposite ends of a couch. Even he could read the body language. They had their shoulders turned slightly away from each other, their feet pointing away also, plus both of their arms were crossed. Upon realizing that Ron had entered the room, the attitude of the two changed somewhat. Both seemed to move from the reclined positions to being next to him in an instant. Tara wrapped herself around his right arm, while Yori slithered between his left arm and his body, putting her into an automatic hug. Yori then slid her left hand behind Ron and ran her fingers through his hair. Hearing Ron slightly moan, and taking a glance behind him, Tara glared at Yori, then ran her right arm behind Ron, and slid it between him and the band of his sweat pants. This shocked Ron out of his pleasure loop of Yori playing with his hair. What shocked him more, but returned him to moans was when she slipped her hand between boxers and skin and grabbed his right buttock. The moans turned to whimpers as she let her nails find purchase.

The blonde's lips found Ron's ears. "Anything else you want me to grab, Ronnie?"

"LET HIM GO!" shocked Kim's voice as she rose through the floor.

Ron was still in a stupor as a sound emerged from behind him. "Eh hem, what did we talk about last night and this morning?"

The two girls slowly disengaged from Ron. Yori made sure that she scratched the back of his neck, while Tara squeezed his right cheek before pulling her hand from his sweats. The two girls slunk back to the couch. Bonnie passed Ron, handed him a bottle of water, and then licked his jaw line before sitting in the chair to the right of the couch. She looked coldly at the other two on the couch, "Don't say anything, you both got chances, so we are even. Ron, why don't you take a seat, we need to talk."


	20. At Bonnie's Pt 2

Disclaimer: Someone else's pool, I am just swimming here.

* * *

"Ron, why don't you take a seat, we need to talk." Those words coming from Bonnie is something that he never thought he would ever hear, especially with the involvement of two other females in the room. Ron knew that the 'we' involved was more than the two of them, it involved all parties in the room. Three females seemed to have some form of interest in him, that he didn't know existed until this week. This week when he buried his best friend, like there was some barrier to them while Kim was alive. Something verboten had changed, and now the unspeakable was being brought to the fore. 

Ron sat silently, in a daze. His gaze passed over the three girls in front of him in turn. "What is this about?" questioned Ron. The thought that he was in front of three of the four hottest women he had ever known was starting to have an effect, and with the actions of all three of them were seriously confusing to him. He shook his head. Four of the four were here. He knew that Kim was glaring at the three from behind him. He would know that feeling anywhere. At least some things never changed. He had been withered under that gaze many times before, and again, he felt it's effect.

"Well, the party ended much earlier than I had planned last night. It seems that the rest of the squad was afraid of being in the same area as a certain two people." Bonnie sighed, and slid forward a little in her seat. "You see, Tara here has had a crush on you for a while, that and given the rumors about your… manliness from the guys that change out with you seem to have gotten her all hot for you. She wouldn't dare make a move when Kim was here, but now… well, she will. See, she likes, well, how do I put this delicately?" Bonnie paused, and you could see her sort words out in her head, "Large members of the opposite sex's genitalia."

"Yori wants you, plain and simple; she desires to be with you and you with her. Forever and ever, amen type of stuff, that and she holds you in high esteem, along with the rest of the people that she knows. Kind of like a trophy husband, but one that is useful. Seems you have quite the fan following.

"Me, well, I will admit that I am curious. You have done a total change here in a few days. I kept putting you down because I knew that you had more potential than what you were using. With Possible around, you didn't have to pass what was comfortable. I can't stand to see potential wasted like that," Bonnie went from looking him dead in the eyes to gazing at the floor. "I am not going to apologize for the things that I said to you Ron. I meant them. If you are not trying to be the best that you can be, then, in my book, you are a loser. You have greatness in you, if you would only accept that fact and work at it, then things would have gone better… so much better." Bonnie seemed to trail off for a moment, then she collected herself. "I want to see you achieve that greatness inside you, Ron. I am also not adverse to certain motivational factors that could insure that happening."

Ron looked her in the eyes, and saw something smoldering there. Like a fire that is thought to be put out, ready to rekindle itself to consume, or a long dormant volcano preparing to loose its magma upon an unsuspecting world. "Uh, Bonnie, are you saying?"

"Ron," Tara interjected, "what Bonnie is trying to say, is that we all want you in our own ways. You know, if you want to just have some fun, I would be more than happy to do anything that you wanted," as she said this, her eyes grew larger, and her posture assumed a more submissive and alluring overture. "I mean _anything_, Ron."

"And, I Ron-kun am prepared to fight for your affections, though I understand that the combat for them will not be physical. I can assure you that I am well trained, and can take care of any needs you may need, in or out of the bedroom, though I can not say the same for others."

The Japanese beauty and the blond bombshell glared at each other, only to be broken from the contest of wills by a clearing of the throat from the brunette. "What did we agree on?" The two looked away from each other, somewhat cowed from the force of will of the brunette. "Ron, I know anything between us won't be permanent, but that's okay. I want to see what you can do, so anything that I can do to help motivate you… just let me know. I like to surround myself with greatness. The main reason I was so hard on Kim was that she wouldn't let you falter enough so you would reach your own. And with her around that means that you would have been around, not living up to your potential, which means other people around me might get that idea also."

"Can you believe that _BITCH!_" was the explosion of sound, thought and raw emotion from behind Ron. "The only reason I was mean to you is because I know you had better in you and that _I_ am the reason that you didn't seize it? _Grahh!" _cried the specter of Kim behind Ron as she lunged through him, towards Bonnie.

"Stop," Ron managed to get out quietly. The shocked look of the trio of living women in front of him wasn't whom he was speaking towards. "I said STOP!"

That go through to Kim. She did stop, in mid-air. She slowly turned towards Ron, eyes glaring in baleful wrath. "Are you saying that you want this, that you would want one, two, or all three of these trollops in your bed, instead of me?" she demanded.

"You never wanted me like that; we were always 'just friends'. Remember when I was obsessing about Zita? When I asked about you? You said that not someone like me didn't have a chance with someone like you? It crushed me every time that I thought about it, that I was good enough to be a friend, a best friend, but never would be good enough to be your boyfriend. No, Kim, I don't want them instead of you. I want them because they actually want me," Ron said in a mumble. He looked up at the three puzzled faces, "I need some air. I'll… I'll see y'all later. I need to think about some things."

With that, Ron stood up, turned, and walked out, leaving the four stunned women in the room.


	21. Reflections and Time to Step It Up

Disclaimer: Playing in someone else's pool.

Author's Notes: If you have access to BBC America, do yourself a favor and watch Hex. With this, and The Ronless Factor, I think those who like the ghost from beyond helping out stories will get a kick out of Thelma.

-

As Ron left the room, Bonnie sat down and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. She sighed and leaned back. Tara slumped to the floor sighing. Yori returned to her seat and sat down. The three looked at each other. Tara broke the silence. "That could have gone better."

"Actually, that went about as well as could be expected," Bonnie corrected as she shook her head. "Ron doesn't adapt well to change, and you have to admit that this would be a major change for anyone. We just need to give him time, and let him come to terms of the offer. Most guys I know would have jumped at the offer, but we all know Ron, and he wouldn't be him if he did that, especially after what has been going on. What worries me is the mumbling to himself. It could be that he has adopted his conscience as Kim to help him cope, or it could be that he might just need to have a good old-fashioned break down.

"Now, I know none of us want that, but if we stop it, then we are just prolonging it till it does happen. We just need to watch and wait. If it does happen, we will make sure that we are there, and help him however we are able."

Yori nodded, and Tara sighed deeply as she put her head to Bonnie's leg. Bonnie ran her fingers into the blonds hair, and scratched her scalp. Yori watched both physically relax. Yori realized what the two had feelings for more than just Ron, but the other feelings were more than likely hidden from themselves and each other. And the entire tableau was observed by two darkened green eyes.

Ron started running as soon as he was out of the door. He forced himself to keep his pace at a grueling level to prevent his mind from working out what just happened. That wasn't what he wanted, he kept telling himself. Well, he knew full well that his mind had put together scenarios like that before from time to time, but he didn't consider them to actually have a possibility of happening. He kept driving himself to go faster and harder, to outrun the thoughts of his brain, but it was to no avail. Reaching his house, he had to slow down and enter his lungs and legs burning from exertion. Slowly he entered the house, legs protesting each movement. Taking a gasp, he collapsed onto a chair at the kitchen table.

"Ronald, is that you?" questioned his mother from upstairs.

"Yeah, Mom," gasped Ron, his head still on the table.

"I think your friend is trying to reach you on your thingy. It keeps making odd noises."

Ron took a moment before responding. He had to so he could translate what his mother said into something he could understand. Thingy was anything technological that she didn't really understand. Ron could only think of one thing, the Kimmunicator. That meant that Wade was trying to reach him. Ron groaned as he pulled himself up to trudge up the stairs to his room. Driving himself by willpower, step by step, he reached his room and grabbed the Kimmunicator as it began its familiar refrain, "What's up, Wade?"

"Ron, am I ever glad to finally get you. Where have you been?" inquired the tech genius.

"I went for a run, no pockets, so no Kimmunicator. What is so important?"

"We have a hit on the site."

"Guess someone hasn't heard that Kim is dead," growled Ron.

"They probably did. It seems that Monkey Fist stole an artifact, and sent you a message that he did it."

"Set me up a ride for two, Wade. It's time to play another round of slap monkey," Ron said with ice in his voice.

"Ron are you sure? I could probably have GJ dispatch a squad to round him up."

"No, this game is between him and me, and I am tired of playing it. Just get the ride set up, Wade; I have a call to make."

The young genius paused before disconnecting the feed, "Ron, you aren't going to call who I think you are. There are other ways of doing things. Ron…"

At that point, Ron terminated the connection. He walked to his phone and looked at the card beside it. He took a breath, picked up the receiver, and then dialed the number. Upon hearing a click after the ringing Ron started, "Hello, I need your help."


	22. Waiting for the Ride

Disclaimer: Looks like the acquisition arm of Gargoylesama Inc was unsuccessful with the purchase of Kim Possible from Disney. Guess I can only say, that I am doing this for free, have fun guys.

Author's Notes: One hundred twelve hits and I am starting the next day on the next chapter. I tell you, sometimes my muse is freaking insane. I do hope those that are reading this story are enjoying it. Part of me thinks I should take it back to M, load it with smutty fluff and be done with it, the other part of me says stay the course, finish the story. My muse tells me, that if I do that, she will pack up her bags and not come back. She really thinks that is a threat.

* * *

An hour had passed, and Ron was waiting outside his house for a ride. To say he was nervous would be true; also anxious would be a valid observation. Soon he would be playing one of his games, Smack Monkey. As soon as his backup and ride got here, all things would be ready to go. It was from this uneasy state of revelry that the familiar strain of the Kimmunicator rang. "What do you have on an ETA for the ride, Wade?"

The preteen genius looked chagrined at Ron. "Well, you see, Ron, I couldn't get anyone. No one seems to be available. How about I call in GJ and let them handle things?" Wade looked expectantly at Ron, his look faded under the glare of the brown orbs of Ron's eyes. "Come on, Ron, it's a trap; we both know that! If he didn't know you were coming, then, yes, maybe, but not this way. If you want to commit suicide, then I can hook you up with some much more humane people." Seeing this having no effect on Ron, Wade sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this, look at the corner." Ron turned to the left and saw nothing. Wade's image shook its head, "The other corner." Ron looked to the right. At the corner was Bonnie's car, followed by Tara's.

"Wade," growled Ron, "What are they doing here?" Ron sighed as the approached. He had to give the techie his props for this. About the only thing that might have a chance of stopping him from going on this mission was there in the car with Bonnie and Yori. Actually, truly in the car was Kim, hanging onto the front grate, body cascading from the hood like a spectral figurehead of a ghost ship. Ron shook his head as the three girls poured out of the two cars and headed for him, tailed by the one ghost. The din of their voices rose as the assailed the walkway towards Ron. He held up his hand as the approached and they all stopped talking. "I'm going to say this to you all only once. Don't stop me from doing this. I not only have to do this, but I need to do this. I've taken on Monkey Fist before and come out ahead. This will be no difference. Think of this as stepping out on my own, and if I don't do this, then I won't be able to move forward at all. I know you all have reasons for me not to go, but the gist of the matter is that, for me, I need to do this."

Ron watched as the steam let out of Bonnie, and Tara started to scratch the inside of her palms with the fingers of the same hand. It was what he had seen every time before a big game, or a competition. She was nervous, and this was her unconscious coping mechanism. Yori just nodded, "Very well, Ron-kun, I will change my clothes and be ready in ten minutes."

"No, Yori, you are staying here. Look after Bonnie, and Tara, and my mother. I have someone else coming to help me if I need it."

"Ron, you can't do this. I forbid it," pleaded the spectral Kim. "If I was with you, maybe, but not alone, this isn't like the first time, you surprised him that time. Ron are you listening to me, please…"

"Look, I know that you are worried about me, each and everyone of you, but I have someone that will look out for me, and make sure things stay on the up and up. In fact," Ron's explanation was cut short by the squealing of tires on pavement.

The rider took off the green and black helmet, revealing the raven locks of Shego. "Don't worry ladies; I will make sure your hunk comes back in one piece. Monty messed up when he went against the agreement. Whatever is left after Ron is done, I get. So, Stoppable, when is the ride getting here?"

Ron sighed and frowned, "Sorry, Shego, Wade copped out on this one, no ride. I was wondering…"

"Sorry, I don't have my jet with me here. Though," she paused for a moment in thought, the brought out her cell phone, "give me a moment."

"SHEGO?" wailed Kim. "You called SHEGO to come and help you?" Ron cringed as Kim kept on her tirade, "My nemesis, the one that probably danced at my funeral?"

"Y'all probably recognize Shego from the poster in Kim's locker. She was at Kim's funeral, brought a rose and all. She gave me her card. You probably saw her take me to school. Well, before that we talked. She is going to help me step up the hero thing. Also, the bad guys got together and put together a truce, if you will," Ron was speaking straight towards Kim, "Monkey Fist has broken that, and he was one of them that formed it. Apparently that was just a ruse to set me at ease."

"Hey, Stoppable, I got us a ride. Seems you will get to play Smack Monkey, and I will get a little quality time with my boyfriend."

Ron turned to Shego, "That's great… so who is giving us the ride?"

"Senor Senior Senior, when I told him what was up about Monkey Fist, he went off on a tirade about the villains code, you know how he is, anyway, he is hooking us up with a ride, and we are going to swing by and pick up Junior on the way."

Ron's head tilted to the side, "Junior, okay, why?"

"Doy, I said I get some quality time with my boyfriend."

From behind Ron's ear, Kim's ethereal voice sounded, "I am SO, coming with on this one."

Ron only nodded in agreement.


End file.
